


Transformers: FireLight

by ElizellaGalaxyFireLight



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizellaGalaxyFireLight/pseuds/ElizellaGalaxyFireLight
Summary: I wake up and there's someone there with me. I don't know who as they never answer. I don't know if I'll meet them again.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a cave, dark yet dimly-lit. My limbs feel heavy, my head felt dizzy. I felt like I was in a fog, but I also felt the need to get out. I didn't mind being underground, but I didn't like the thought of being stuck there.

Suddenly, there is a presence that pressed into me. There was something I knew well, but flight was not an option with how trapped I felt. I tried to fight the presence that pressed into me. Some part of me flared for my very being, and I thought of a wall pushing against it.

What happened next was an emotion brushing the fields that had flared out from me. The emotion was--approval? Who approved of what?

Whoever it was must have felt my confusion, and in return let me feel their Amusement. I was almost angry that someone thought my confusion as amusing. In retaliation, I pushed the presence away again, but this time it floated toward me with a sense of calm. I moved away, tucking my own field back in tightly.

I was surprised when I didn't feel the presence. It was just so sudden that I felt confused, so I flared my field just a little bit. There! It was still just as close as I had felt it last.

"Who's there?"

I nearly gasped at the clicks and chirps that came out of my mouth. That was most definitely not my home language, but I understood it as if it had been.

It was in this moment of shock that I looked at my hand, but instead of imperfect fleshy skin, I found metal with cables visible through joints. My vision traveled to the rest of my body which was also all metal plates, wires, and cables.

I'm not human.

I immediately focused on my breathing--er, venting. My mouth was open, but I also felt multiple vents drawing in air and expending it back out again.

The presence pressed in again, but continued to send a feeling of calm into my field. I knew I needed to calm down, to keep my head, and think.

I can do this.

I spread my field a little wider and fed off the sense of calm within the presence. It was then that I felt a switch.

"Who are you?"

This time I spoke English. I nearly bounced on my bum with joy, but I had to find that switch again. I immediately tried to remember what it felt like, and I felt it switch again I chirped out and whirled. I tried to find it one more time without switching it, and I got a sense of where it was.

The presence pressed close again, but this time I wasn't expecting its power. I immediately blacked out.


	2. I'm on Cybertron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up in a cave and crawl out. A random and disagreeable femme tries to grab me. I'm not going to be kept from my mission.

When I woke again I was still in the cave, but it looked different and had sunlight at one end. I went toward the light and crawled out of the cave. Before me lay a vast expanse of buildings and mecha. Mechs and femmes were walking or driving along metal sidewalks and roads. I couldn't help but gape.

I'm on Cybertron!

It was then that a blue femme covered in cybertronian symbols started coming toward me. I immediately got defensive, facing her on all fours with a glare.

She went to pick me up, but I backed away.

"Come on, little one. No need to be so stubborn." She said in cybertronian, obviously irritated.

"I don't know you." I replied firmly, backing away again and standing for the first time. I might have been happy, but the urgency of the situation kept me in a defensive mindset.

"Regardless, you need to come with me so I can take you to the adoption center."

I would be stuck.

"No!"

I dodged her last attempt to grab me and ran down the street. I kept to the sidewalk, weaving around the many mecha. I had to find a place to hide, but a crowd was the best place to lose my tail.

Well, sure enough, I had a crowd, and I didn't hesitate to dive in. It was some kind of party or celebration. I found more sparklings, but I simply asked where the energon was.

The little yellow and red femme took me to her mom and asked for some energon. I thanked them both and quickly finished off the cube, leaving it empty on the table before taking off.

I wondered deeper and deeper into the crowd, making sure to check my six as I wove around the mechs and ducked under tables from time to time, my field tucked in tight. I felt blind without it, but I focused on my hearing and smelling to help keep myself alert.

I somehow got to the other end of the crowd, but I ducked under the table.

"Hey, little fella. Want a rust stick?"

"Thank you."

The mech was red with some white and blue highlights. He seemed nice, but also alert. Probably waiting for my creators; except I didn't have any, not here anyway. Not yet.

I bit into the 'rust stick'; however, I didn't believe it was actually made of rust but rather a hard energon compound, like a candy-cane, covered in rust-colored copper powder.

I finished the rust stick and when the mech wasn't looking, I took off into the street and down another alley.

It was there that I lingered as the party lasted for a long while. I didn't dare go back in for fear of that femme finding me. She eventually showed up and talked to the mech I had been with last. I was quick and ran back into the alley. Throughout the rest of that day, I kept running through the city's maze.


End file.
